Happiness
by ColorfulScribbles
Summary: You need to try another scoop of the 31 flavors, maybe a little less sweet vanilla and a lot more wild cherry. And so that's why he proposed the way he did... "You're the cherry to my sundae." -Clark Kent. -AU Clois one-shot.


A/N: Hi, everyone! ;) This is very random. But...the quote at the beginning sort of created this AU one-shot. This takes place far, far into the future, when Clark and Lois are happily married with their daughter, Leah. And a little flashback of when Clark proposed to her. (; Read and review please.

* * *

**Happiness**

_You need to try another scoop of the 31 flavors, maybe a little less sweet vanilla and a lot more wild cherry._

_"Can I open my eyes now, Smallville?" her patience with him and surprises is wearing thin._

_Clark's smile grows as he places the icy-cold treat in front of her before sitting himself down across from her. "Yes," he answers her simply and watches her expression change completely._

_When her eyes flutter open, tears fill them instantly. "Clark—" she sputters in shock before he cuts her off._

_"Please," he's grinning when she looks up at him. "Let me at least ask you before you go ahead and give me your answer, Lois." his baby blue eyes soften as he stares into hers, gently caressing her hand. "You know me better than I know myself, and you've proved that to me more than once."_

_Her eyes sparkle with fresh tears as they reminisce in that moment._

_"The truth is, I don't know if I can live without you, Lois Lane." In one suave movement, he's before her on one knee with a smile on face. "Will you marry me?" he searches for her answer in her beautiful eyes._

_Lois Kent, she thinks with a smile as she looks down at the wild cherry sundae. "Hell yes!" Lois replies, her voice filled with laughter as always._

_The small crowd of people in the café applaud her answer, while the girls quickly swipe away fallen tears from his touching proposal._

_Clark's smile widens as he carefully removes the ring from the top of the ice-cream to place it on her finger. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. "I love you, Lois." He whispers subconsciously into her hair as he holds her._

_"I love you too, Smallville."_

_The feeling of pure happiness lingers._

_And it's magical._

_Suddenly, her eyes spot the napkin on the table. And tears spring her eyes damp._

October 4th, 2015

She remembers it like it was yesterday.

You can't forget happiness.

_You're the cherry to my sundae_

Clark had written on the napkin.

Not very clever, but nevertheless, it's precious to her.

It doesn't take much to regain the memories from that day.

"Good morning," he rolls over to face her and places a good morning kiss to her lips.

"Morning," Lois inhales the scent of him and smiles. "You know what today is, right?"

"How could I forget?" A playful smiles plays on his lips. "Leah's birthday."

"And…" she presses on.

"And…" Clark searches his brain for anything he might have forgotten. "I forgot to pick up her present!" Realization hits him and he's super-sped away before she can correct him.

"Mommy! Mommy!" the high-pitched squeals interrupt Lois's thoughts. Leah's brown ringlets go up and down as she tries her hardest to hop onto the bed. "Guess what?" she grins excitedly once she has her mom's full attention.

"What?" Lois smiles at her daughter, playing along.

"Guess what today is?" she emphases today.

"Oh, I don't know. All I know is that we do this really boring thing today, we blow out five candles before we eat this delicious cake…" she meets her daughter's gaze. "Happy birthday, Leah."

"Thank you," Now officially a five-year-old, she replies promptly, her blue eyes gleaming with happiness. "Where's Daddy?" her eyes scan the room before looking back to her mom for an explanation.

Lois hesitates to tell her daughter at first. "Umm," she rests her head back down on her pillow, with a miniature Lois mirroring her movements. "Can you keep a secret?"

Leah nods her head quickly, anticipating the dirty secret she's about to be told. "My lips are sealed." She zips her lips and tosses the key without looking.

"Daddy left to pick up your present," she pauses as her daughter's eyes light up in mention of her present, "But that's not the real secret."

Even at her young age, Leah catches all the signals. She grabs her mom's hand at the look of despair on her face. "Is it about Daddy?"

"Sort of." Lois musters a small smile for both her daughter's and her own sakes. Husbands forget important dates, anniversaries, all the time, she reminds herself cautiously. "It's nothing, sweetie." she gives her hand in hers a squeeze before hopping out of bed with her. "What do you say to a special breakfast?"

"Yay!" Leah clasps both hands together, applauding her agreement as they open the bedroom door.

"Surprise!"

And the nightmare of reality returns.

Both Lois and Leah are definitely surprised to see Clark in an apron, armed with a hot fudge sundae.

"Happy birthday, Leah," he grins as she runs into his arms.

"Daddy!" she protests through a fit of giggles as he tickles her mercilessly. "It's my birthday, Daddy, stop it!" she pleads before bursting out into laughter.

"What's the magic word?" Clark refrains from tickling her and feigns disappointment in his daughter, but his growing smile gives him away.

"Please!" she squeals the magic word and he releases her from his grip with a grin.

Clark sits her on the bar stool before setting her birthday sundae in front of her. "Uh-uh," he scolds her when she tries to attack it with her spoon. He quickly plops the cheery on the top and kisses her nose. "Happy birthday, angel."

"Presents?" Leah swallows her bite of ice-cream, her eyes lighting up instantly to the wrapped items on the couch in the living room.

"Go ahead, angel." Clark nods his approval.

She squeals and dashes towards them, leaving her ice-cream to melt.

"Just like Christmas," The sound of his voice brings her back to reality.

"Yeah," Lois agrees with him and they both take a seat at the bar. "It was sweet of you to give her presents to her now, just like on Christmas morning." A ghost of a smile appears on her face. "All you need is Santa's hat."

Lois watches Leah and her excitement as she rips open her presents, but Clark's gaze is fixed on his wife. "Something's wrong," he detects after a moment of silence with his thoughts. He smiles when she finally looks at him sadly.

"Oh, don't look so smug." She rolls her eyes at him and turns her attention back to their daughter.

Clark continues smiling at her. "You thought I forgot…" he nudges something towards her.

Reluctantly, her eyes sweep downwards.

The napkin.

Happy tears appear behind her eyelids, but his lips are softly caressing hers before they spill.

"I could never forget, Lois Kent."

_You can't forget happiness._

* * *

A/N: I only posted this so that it wasn't all alone, in a trashy old file. :P I know quite well that it was not good, nor will anyone review. I'm afraid this is what you get when you're deprived of Season 10. :P Crappy, cheesy and just plain random. And I _am_ deprived of Season 10 at the moment. I won't be able to watch until it comes out on DVD in September/October. So, I've decided I'll write pointless drabbles and maybe some cute Clois one-shots sparked by some random episode. :) And if you have an idea, feel free to let me know, okay?

A review would be amazing, really. (I don't expect one. But it would be awfully nice of you.) Would you write me one, pretty please? Thank you! ;)

Take care,

Ellie ;)


End file.
